


捉鬼（上）

by XSTarxing



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSTarxing/pseuds/XSTarxing
Summary: 我大概率是个bt（误但我真的好想搞蕾-∨-
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 27





	捉鬼（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 我大概率是个bt（误  
> 但我真的好想搞蕾-∨-

“张先生？张先生！醒醒，地方到了。”

被叫起来的时候， 车外的天色已近黄昏了，光线暗红，刺得人好不舒服。

张艺兴微眯着眼，揉了揉酸痛的脖子，迷迷糊糊的从裤兜里摸出手机，扫了好久才对上司机手机屏幕上的二维码。

“一共一百零八块，张先生，天头不早了，付了钱就紧些下车吧。”

司机带着一张大到遮了半张脸的黑色口罩，像是刻意防着张艺兴一样。他明显有些焦虑，催促着天色已晚赶紧离开。

“转了啊。”他把转账成功的提示界面给司机看了看，然后二话不说就下了车，砰地一声甩上车门。

汽车逃也似的从他身旁疾驰远去，扬起一小阵尘土。身上的西服由于几个小时的车程被压出了褶儿，他有些烦躁，自己大老远打车过来，也不是没给你那一百块钱车费，催催催，催什么催。

“张先生！您可终于来了！”不远处一栋精致的别墅门口矗着一位撑伞的年迈男子，唇边的白须随着嘴唇的开合一扭一扭的。

“我已恭候多时，我家边少爷说了，只要能把‘那家伙’清除，钱不是问题。”他说着，忙要接过张艺兴手里的黑皮箱，被张艺兴一个侧身躲开。

“哎哎哎，你的伞遮到我帅气的脸了。”

老头顿了一下，仿佛没有料到张艺兴会说出这句话。

“这大晴天的，打个伞干嘛？”张艺兴将箱子往身后藏了藏，抬起手捣蛋似的扇了一下伞面，那伞就像烫手的山芋一样在老头手里倒来倒去。

老头急急忙忙地把伞扶稳，阳光照在他脸上就像点火烧他一样，他抬手抹了一把额上的汗“张先生，这地方太不干净了，我这不是怕......怕......”

“你怕怕怕怕怕......怕个锤子。”张艺兴一手插着兜，刚要进门又扭过头来看着老头，“我在呢有什么好怕的，莫不是觉得我治不了‘它’？那何苦千里迢迢请我过来。”

“张先生.....我不是这个意思！”

“不信我算了，大老远坐车过来坐的我腰疼，我也不给你搞了，你自己弄吧。”他说着就往外走去。

“诶诶！不是！张先生！”老头匆忙收了伞，小跑着追过去。“张先生！老翁给您跪下了！您就看看吧！”他拽着张艺兴的袖子双膝扑通一下就着了地。

张艺兴轻笑一声，冲着老头挤了挤眼睛。

“哎，看你这么真诚，我呢，又向来心肠软，勉强给你弄一下吧。”

“不过呢......”他搓了搓手指。“这个，就别怪我要多加点了。”

他迈着大步子就朝屋里走去，老头懵了一下，反应过来后连忙站起身，裤子都来不及拍两下就跑着跟上来。“张先生，您放心！定是不会少的，真是感激您大人不计小人过！”

这是栋两层的靠山小别墅，一进门是一个大厅，二楼有四个卧室，还附带室外阳台，围着一圈上好的白瓷栏杆，屋顶也是一个小卧室，但杂乱的堆着一些纸箱。屋内家具一应俱全，尽是些金砖白玉，看得人眼花缭乱的。

哦吼。

“你家主子是不是洗黑钱了，怪不得招上了。”张艺兴拿起桌上的水晶烟灰缸仔细把玩了一下，里面不仅没有烟灰，更是连丝毫的灰尘都没有，一看就是有人天天来清扫。

这清扫的也太尽职了，烟灰缸都擦得一尘不染的。

张艺兴不是没遇到过这种情况，但那人已将值钱的东西全都变卖了，更别提来打扫了，房间里早就布满了灰尘，轻轻呼吸一下都呛肺，要不是一直被缠着，恐怕是不会叫人来捉的。

“张先生！莫要凭空污人清白，我家少爷从未做过害人钱财之事！”老头紧紧跟在张艺兴身后，一步也不敢远离。

家具早就摆放在了风水向阳的方位，形成一个阵，可惜这阵子有缺口，是怎样也不会管上用的。

张艺兴这走走那走走，挪挪桌子又挪挪椅子。

“张先生，老翁突然有些尿急，您看能否......”老头哆哆嗦嗦地抬头瞅了张艺兴一眼，正好对上他的眼瞳，那墨黑色的眼瞳此时竟泛着金光，看得人心里发怵。

“嗐，去吧去吧去吧。”张艺兴撇撇嘴，不耐烦地挥了挥手。

真是懒驴上磨屎尿多。

老头几下就钻出了门，张艺兴也没闲心思管他，他趴下来把地毯掀起来一个角，瞪大眼睛往里面瞧。自己在这大厅转了有一会儿了，竟是半个‘人’影儿都没瞧见？老东西怕不是在忽悠他吧？

老头窜出门口后忙看向太阳，血红色的圆球此时已只剩半截挂在山头，手表上的秒针滴答滴答的转，没一会儿又转了一圈。

他将别墅的大门紧紧关上，挂了把厚重的锁，又退到连着院子的铁门外面，用铁链将两扇铁栏死死锁在一起，狠狠拽了两下发现不能被轻易打开才转身离去。他的脸上此时露出的，竟是未曾见过的冷漠表情。

张艺兴从皮箱里掏出一瓶蓝绿色的液体，往那地毯上一泼，呈出来的赫然是一片血色。血迹渐渐显露，围出了一个人形。

感情这是死过人啊。

在自己家里杀人，这少爷也是够胆大的。

“哎！老管家！我知道了！”屋里鸦雀无声，只有他自己的回音在荡来荡去。

“管家？？？”张艺兴这才意识到不对，急忙走到门口扭了扭门把手，不动。

日。被算计了。

挂钟上的分针骤然与秒针相重合，时针与其相背，连成一条直线，金属钟锤有规律地敲出咚咚声，凄凉绵长，瘆人心骨。

张艺兴合上皮箱就往楼上跑，推开主卧的门，磕磕绊绊的跑到阳台上，扒住栏杆往下望。

这样的高度，跳下去不死也半残了。

房里的卧室全用了蚕丝床具，一眼望去水滑水滑的，质感好自然是不用说，就是不结实，一拉就断。

妈的。

他拗气似的踢了一脚那白玉栏杆，但马上脚尖上传开的剧痛就让他不禁皱了小脸儿，抱着腿缩在了地上。

太阳已经完全隐没，只剩屋里的几盏水晶吊灯忽悠忽悠的闪着，似乎下一秒就要灭掉。

每个卧室正对着床的位置都挂了一面大镜子，将整张床铺尽收镜里。

镜中猛地闪过一个灰色人影，张艺兴一惊，迅速转过身去。

“谁？出来！”

一阵冷风吹进了他的脖子里，他颈部的汗毛尽数立起，身子都不住地颤了一下。

“我等你等了几百年。”那声音就像在耳边私语，他甚至能感受到一丝温热的吐息。

灯管啪的一声裂成碎片，房间顿时陷入一片灰暗。

有‘人’掐了一把他的腰，又用力地揉了一把他胸前的软肉。

张艺兴只觉得腿一软，下一秒便双手杵地跪了下来。他深吸一口气，缓缓闭上眼，再次睁开时眼瞳已然变为金黄色。

一只有些粗糙的大手正穿过他的衬衫往里摸着，杂乱的发丝蹭着他的颈肩，湿热的舌轻轻舔舐着他的后背。

“我就知道你一定会......嗯......回来的。”背部被重重的吮吸了一下，似乎要把他的灵魂都吮出来，全身一阵酥麻，张艺兴腾出一只手捂住了嘴，上半身都贴在了地板上。

那声音又继续说道，“害怕吧，我会让你死的......痛苦无比。你死了之后，他当然也要死，我让你们下地狱恩爱！”

张艺兴用尽全力摸出腰间的银链子，奋力一转身，掐着那人的脖子就将他反按在了地上，跨坐在他的腰间，三两下就将银链死死拴在他的脖子上。

“想搞爸爸我？你是哪门子孤魂野鬼？也有这个胆子？”他眼底的金光在黑夜中一晃一晃的，额头的发丝混着汗水，显得有些凌乱。

地上的人也不挣扎，微眯着眼，看着张艺兴这幅样子竟然轻轻笑了出来，露出两颗尖利的牙齿。

“姓吴，名世勋，吴世勋。张艺兴，多年不见，你竟变得活像一只小野猫了。”

他一副少年模样，头发干净利落的向后梳去，露出光洁的额头。

“你为什么知道我的名字？你是人是鬼？”吴世勋身上的温度高的惊人，按常理来说，这般生物是不该有体温的，在这秋夜，更是该冰手才对，可现在却灼的张艺兴手劲都轻了几分。

“你猜呢？小野猫？死了四百多年了。”吴世勋不怀好意的向上顶了顶。

张艺兴一下弹开老远，看着被钉在地板上的吴世勋，理了理自己的衣服。

“不许叫我小野猫！再挑事小爷儿现在就让你魂飞魄散！这锁链不是一般鬼魂能挣开的，我劝你别挣扎，省省心，也省省.....”

张艺兴看着吴世勋反重力似的从地上站起，一把扯下脖子上的银链，眼睛顿时瞪的滚圆。

“......力气......草！”

下一秒他拔腿就跑，可还没跑出三米就正撞上了那张精致的脸庞。

“跑哪去呢？小野猫？他们可是把你卖了，屋里屋外都锁的严严实实的，也不是一般人能轻易解开的。”

吴世勋一把掐住他的脖子，稍一用力就将他整个人甩进了床里。

强烈的窒息感和眩晕一瞬间埋没了自己，张艺兴不受控制的干呕了几下，双手死死地拽着吴世勋的胳膊，两只腿胡乱的踢在他身上。

单薄的白衬衫被猛地扯开，吴世勋终于松开手，转而按住他的肩膀，俯下身来含住张艺兴轻颤的乳尖。

“咳咳！嗯！......”他眼里呛出了泪水，和着金黄色的瞳孔流出一汪金色，胳膊无力地垂在身体两侧，任凭吴世勋掰开他的腿挤进来。

“呵，果然，不管几百年，贱身子就是贱身子。”尖利的牙齿划开他胸口白嫩的皮肤，唇瓣将泛着粉红的乳晕整个含入，贪婪的吮吸铁锈味儿的血液。

为什么？为什么他能伤到自己？按理说，鬼魂一般没有肉身，张艺兴有通灵之力，自然可以触碰到他，可为什么这鬼魂不但有体温，能吐息，甚至还能碰到自己？张艺兴还从未遇到过有如此强大灵力的鬼魂。

吴世勋一只手勾着张艺兴的裤腰，两三下就将整个西裤从他身上褪了下来。

光洁的皮肤触到丝滑的床被，体温迅速蔓延开，张艺兴能感觉到两根细长的手指插进了他的肉穴，用力地向里抽插着。

羞耻感在他脑中炸开，他整个人都蒙上了一层粉红。

张艺兴努力找回自己的意识，拼了最后一点力气猛踢了吴世勋一脚。

“嗯！”吴世勋被踢得往后踉跄了两步，张艺兴趁机从床上伸出半个身子，够到自己的皮箱，哆哆嗦嗦的从里面抻出一把枪。

“你别动！”

吴世勋看着他，可能是觉得有些好笑，不自觉的笑出了声。

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈，小野猫，你这是干什么呢？”

他瞬间移到张艺兴面前，压在张艺兴身上握着他拿枪的手，将枪口指在自己左胸。

“你开枪啊？这颗心，几百年前就不再跳了。”

张艺兴噙了满眼的泪水，手心都是冷汗，身上的温度甚至还没有吴世勋高，他咬牙，紧闭眼睛，扣动扳机。

子弹是定制的，专门对抗灵物，听见穿刺的声音后，张艺兴缓缓睁开了眼睛。

吴世勋握着张艺兴的手用力了几分，好看的眉头紧皱后渐渐舒展。

“呵，不光人野了，心也野了。”他一把将张艺兴翻了个个儿，用力把他的头按进了柔软的被子里，大手毫不怜惜的拍打上柔软的臀瓣。

“小野猫，等下操的你喵喵叫。”

紧致的穴口猛地被一团火热贴近，张艺兴止不住的发颤，手指死死地扒住被单，嘴巴大大的张开，艰难的呼吸着空气。

“嗯啊！你......你他妈......啊！”

肉壁被强行挤开，湿滑的液体混着血丝一股一股的向外分泌，硬挺的阴茎狠狠地蹭过那块凸起，激得张艺兴的声音都变了调。

“舒服吗？小野猫？”

下巴被猛地抬起，张艺兴勉强睁开眼睛，一眼就对上镜中的自己。

他跪趴在床上，全身一片粉红，发梢挂着细细的汗丝，腿根一片粘腻，好不狼狈。身后的人丝毫不减力度，囊袋凶狠的拍打白嫩的臀瓣，和着淫液，发出淫靡啪啪声。

“嗯......你还是那么好看，就像几百年前一样。”

吴世勋握住张艺兴的性器，手指轻挠着头部，有规律的撸动。

“啊！......哈啊......你他妈......别碰我！嗯啊！”

屁股里的肉棒越发往里顶弄，直捅花心，柱体摩擦着穴口的敏感点，身前的性器也被人撸动着，张艺兴只感觉一阵酥麻，他的脸又深深埋进被里，双眼此时早已失了金色，黝黑的眼仁不受控制的往上翻。

“小野猫，叫两声？喵？”吴世勋俯下身子含住张艺兴的耳垂，他有些粗糙的衣料蹭着张艺兴光滑的背，摩擦出了几道红印。

“啊......滚......滚你娘的......嗯啊......”耳垂被那人轻咬了一下，他握着性器的手也越发快速的撸动，张艺兴腰腹一阵紧缩，尽数在吴世勋手中射出。

湿热的肠壁随着身体的高潮不断紧缩，一下一下吸着火热的肉棒，吴世勋却没有减缓速度的意思，整根退出又凶狠地顶弄进最深处，操的那可怜的穴口都泛着红色。

“嘴上说着一套，身体倒是色情的不像样子。”吴世勋用沾满精液的手掰过张艺兴的脸，强迫他看着镜子，两根带着白浊的手指蹭过红润的嘴唇，插进口腔搅着张艺兴的舌头。

他的身体被那人顶得一颤一颤的，身上一层细汗，粉红的乳尖都闪着水光，额头的刘海早已凌乱的黏在一起，喉结顺着吴世勋手部的动作不停地上下滑动。

“喜欢你自己的味道吗？”柔软的舌尖一直吮到指根，一些没咽进去的津水顺着吴世勋的手拉了一根长长的银丝。

“唔......唔嗯......”张艺兴想下嘴咬他，可长时间和鬼魂的身体接触让他已没有阳气再次召唤金瞳，不能打开金瞳，也就不能对鬼魂造成伤害了。

“劝你死了反抗这条心，就算你有那能力，也伤不了我。”吴世勋蹭着张艺兴白皙的脖颈抬起头，在镜中与他对视，眼中带着红光，活像一只恶魔。

“操的你不舒服吗？不如好好享受。”他又用力抽插了几下，肉穴早已被他操的松软，穴口的淫水被撞成了白沫，顺着腿根往下滑。

张艺兴身体不住地颤，吴世勋每顶弄一下，张艺兴就颤抖着蜷缩起脚尖，手指抓得那床被似乎都要破碎，骨节泛着青白。他早已说不出完整的话，只能发出一些破碎的呻吟，夹着几声粘腻的喘息。

甬道内的凸起不断被捻过，摩擦带来的快感让他一阵痉挛，紧紧夹了几下屁股里的肉棒，下身刚刚发泄过的性器竟然又半硬了起来，少了触碰，就卡在那个点上，死活也释放不出来了。

张艺兴只好伸了手去触碰下身，可指尖刚刚碰到，那有些冰凉的小手就被吴世勋一把握住，整个包裹起来。

“小野猫......嗯......喵两声，就放过你，怎么样？”

“不......啊......嗯啊！”

要死了。

张艺兴狠狠咬住自己的下唇，咬的唇瓣都渗出了血，身体得不到释放，一直卡在最高涨的地方，让他此时异常敏感，只是凭后穴感受着那根粗长的肉棒不断进出就爽到神志不清。

“不许咬着，叫出来。”

吴世勋的动作又快了几分，大手掐着张艺兴的脸，把他的嘴都掐成了一个圆形。

淫液一股一股的向外分泌，打在肉柱上，搅出咕啾咕啾的声音。张艺兴伸直了脖子，肉穴贪婪的吮着那根肉棒，想把它留在身体里，他眼前一片花白，只感觉单凭吴世勋猛烈的抽插就快射出来了。

就在他快要到达顶峰时，吴世勋突然整根撤出，后穴突然一阵空落，被操的有些开的穴口一张一缩，里面的嫩肉都被看得清清楚楚，挂着乳白色的白沫。

他不受控制的抬起屁股向后蹭，湿滑的臀瓣贴着吴世勋身下的硬挺扭来扭去。

“你看起来真色情，宝贝，喵几声就让你爽。”吴世勋戏谑地顶弄几下，却也只是在穴口打转，浅浅的插进半个头部就又退出。

张艺兴面色赤红，整个人都羞到不行，他堂堂张艺兴，何时受过这种羞辱？可身体实在舒服到不行，酥酥麻麻的感觉一度刺激着他的中枢神经。 

镜中的自己早就没了那西装革履的正经样子，现在的他活像一个欲求不满的妓女。

他颤抖着吸了几口气，闭上眼睛，水红水红的唇瓣微张，从喉咙里蹭出几个小到几乎听不见的音节。

“喵......喵......啊！”

下一秒他就被吴世勋掐着大腿整个抱了起来，这个体位让他红肿的穴口在镜中一览无余。

“宝贝，叫大点声。”

张艺兴看着镜中的自己，吴世勋的肉棒一点一点被他的淫穴吞没，整根插到底后他终于又感受到了那阵席卷全身的快感。

“喵......嗯！”

吴世勋顺着湿热的肉壁快速地抽插起来，张艺兴被他抱着一晃一晃的，双手拄着吴世勋的胳膊才没有掉下去。他的臀瓣都被撞得有些泛红，那根肉棒猛地顶进深处，撤出，又狠狠顶到底。

“舒服吗？我的宝贝？说话！”

“哈啊......舒.....啊！舒服.....嗯啊！”

吴世勋将头靠近张艺兴，把张艺兴的唇瓣整个含入口中，张艺兴主动伸出软舌和吴世勋纠缠在一起。

“操死你怎么样？宝贝？嗯？”

顶弄的速度越发加快，张艺兴穴口的媚肉、液体都被带出了几分，敏感被狠狠捻过的感觉让他一度痉挛，粘腻的液体大股大股地分泌，拍打在肉棒上。他夹紧了臀瓣，颤抖着身子射出一股精液。

后穴的软肉不断紧缩，吴世勋抽插的性器顿时又大了几分，他感受着高潮时肠壁紧缩带来的快感，不断地往里顶着，张艺兴整个人都瘫软了在了吴世勋身上，任凭他用力地连续操进，将分泌的黏液操成了白沫。

又顶弄了数十下后，粗长的性器终于整根埋进肉穴里，将一股一股火热的精液尽数射进最深处，那液体烫的张艺兴小腹一阵发颤，张艺兴爽到只能仰着脖子张大了嘴，一个简单的音也发不出来。

脑子里有一道白光在撞来撞去，终于找到出口。

张艺兴闭上昏昏沉沉的眼皮，整个人都晕了过去。


End file.
